


A Birthday Morning

by Saraste



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Hobbit Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 10





	A Birthday Morning

Frodo woke and stretched, feeling well-rested and excited for the day ahead. The mattress dipped slightly beside him and a sun-browned hand reached out to tousle his hair.

‘Happy birthday,’ Sam said and kissed him, pressing him down against the mattress. 

It was lovely and familiar and the very best on a birthday-morning, even better when Sam’s hands joined in.

He was left to lie there, in the tangled sheets, sated and happy, when Sam went to make them breakfast, which he then brought back into bed for him, the day decorated by a bouquet of flowers.

Life was good.


End file.
